


Yo Mama So Giant

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Yo Mama Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Peeves decides to annoy Hagrid by insulting his mother.





	

~ Yo Mama So Giant ~

"Your mum is so fat, her Patronus is a cake!"

Peeves cackled and waited for Hagrid to respond.

"Cake isn't an animal."

That wasn't the response Peeves was hoping for. He decided to try again.

"Your mum is so fat, when she sits around the castle, she really sits _around_ the castle."

Hagrid just stared at the Poltergeist.

Peeves was desperate now.

"Your mum is so fat, even Xenophilius Lovegood can't believe it!"

Hagrid sighed. "Okay, yes, my mother is large. Can you leave me alone now? I'm trying to get things done, here..."

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> I got Peeves/Fridwulfa as one of my pairings, and I couldn't think of a way to actually get the two of them into the same airspace, so we have this.


End file.
